


A Night to Remember

by Mordinette



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordinette/pseuds/Mordinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of heavy drinking with Shepard, Garrus finds himself in bed with a human female. Who is it, and what exactly happened? Takes place during ME2. Fill for the ME kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Une nuit dont on se souviendra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665493) by [Chapaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf)



> This story was inspired by a very funny misfire minifill on the ME kmeme about Garrus and Shepard getting drunk and Shepard propositioning him.
> 
> My beta reader was Sypke1985 at ff.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The morning sun, cruel and relentless, peeks in between the curtains, demanding his attention, and Garrus opens his eyes with an annoyed groan. The room slowly comes into focus as he looks around, wondering where the hell he is, and how he got here. It seems like he's in a hotel room, with the generic furniture and decorations that he's seen many times before.

When he lifts his head, it starts to throb with the pain of a massive hangover. He drops back down on the pillow, rubbing his forehead, then grunts and turns over, trying to get some more sleep before he gets up and figures out why exactly he's here.

The puzzle becomes even more intriguing when he finds a human female in the bed with him, lying on her side, facing the other way, her bare back exposed and curving from the pillow down to the sheet at her waist.

He has no idea who she is, or why he's in bed with a human; he's never been attracted to any female outside his species. He checks his own state of undress and finds that just like his bed companion, he too is totally naked.

His gaze travels from her hair down to her shapely hip jutting up under the sheet, then back up to her hair again. It reminds him of someone, he's just not sure whom.

He moves closer to peek over and into her face, his heavy body jostling the bed, and she stirs and turns around. He freezes and stares with an open mouth when he sees the familiar features of his commander and best friend, Shepard.

 

* * *

 

He slowly starts to remember the events of last night, as different scenes flash into his mind, trying to congeal into a cohesive memory, but still fuzzy at best.

They were on shore leave on Omega, and he and Shepard ended up drinking at Afterlife. They threw back one drink after the other, recounting tall tales about their battle prowess, arguing about who took whose shot, teasing, joking, having a great time.

Unable to resist the beat of the music pulsing in their ears, Shepard eventually dragged him onto the dance floor, ignoring his loud protests.

"Come on, Garrus, show me what you've got!" she yelled over the blasting tempo, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why don't you show me what you've got first?" he replied with a snort.

"All right, watch this!"

She started to move, not quite in tune with the rhythm, swaying from side to side, swinging her arms, the huge amount of alcohol she'd consumed taking away all her inhibitions, making her an even more terrible dancer than usual.

"That's pitiful," he laughed, then tried to do better, failing miserably, barely able to stand on his feet himself.

She burst out laughing then grabbed the back of his neck, pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his mouth, kissing his leathery plates and trying to push her tongue inside.

"Shepard, what the hell are you doing!" He tore himself away from her grasp and pushed her away.

"Come on, Garrus, I have needs, too." She put her hands on his narrow waist and squeezed tight as she snuggled up against him. "I haven't had sex for... at least two years!"

"You were dead for two years!" he protested.

"Exactly!" She grinned up at him, unabashed.

He stood there for a moment, confused, then pushed her away again.

"Shepard, you're a human."

"So?" She didn't understand why that would be a problem.

"I don't have a thing for humans, or any other species. Other than turians, of course... Uh, you know what I mean... I'm just not into you."

"Whatever, I don't care," she shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go have sex."

"Shepard!" he yelled, exasperated.

"Okay, fine, then let's go and have some more drinks." She had to get _some_ kind of enjoyment out of this night.

" _That_ I can do." He grinned at this, hoping she'd forget all about... Sex... With him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Ha! We'll see about that! I'll drink you under the table, Vakarian!" she pointed a challenging finger at his chest.

"You're on!"

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night is a blur. He's pretty sure that there was more drinking involved, and eventually they decided to leave while they could still walk out on their own feet. Somehow they got a cab and ended up in this hotel room together - but why? He can't quite remember. And how did they end up both naked, and more importantly, what exactly happened after they did?

He rubs his forehead, desperately trying to recall the rest, and slowly starts to see some more flashes of images from the night before.

She and him flopping down on the bed, exhausted and trying to sleep. Her scooting over to his side, putting her arm around his waist and snuggling into his shoulder. His seam starting to loosen as she moved her hand, with all those curious fingers, trailing over his hips, then his stomach, then under his shirt, caressing the soft spots between his tough plates.

He remembers wanting to push her hand away but not being able to. Instead, his own hand started to have a life of its own, traveling down her body, sliding into the dip at her waist, resting there for a while, then continuing its track down her hip and her ass.

 _'Spirits, that ass.'_ His heart begins to beat a little faster at the memory.

He loved its curve and softness under his fingers, and he loved the little gasp she made when his fingers moved in between her cheeks and found their way to her wet center. And how hot and wet it was...

His plates start to loosen just thinking about how he rubbed her folds through the fabric of her pants and how she responded, holding onto him tightly, lifting her thigh and resting it on his leg to provide him better access, moaning at every stroke he made. How she fell apart, shaking and crying his name out when she reached her climax. All because of him and his talented fingers. He grins, feeling very proud of himself.

The next thing he remembers is her pulling down his pants, then sitting above him with an incredulous look on her face, asking where the fuck his junk was.

"What the hell do you mean?" he growled indignantly. "It's inside, of course. It just hasn't emerged yet."

"Umm... Emerged?" she stared at him with her eyes opened wide.

"Yeah. Why, do human males have it hang out all the time?"

"Yep."

"That's stupid. Hey, what are you doing!"

"Investigating."

And with that, she bent down and ran her fingers from his stomach all the way to the juncture between his legs, stopping at the spot that, when she touched it, made him gasp and buck his hips.

"Aha!" she yelled triumphantly then continued rubbing his seam, and when she saw it loosen up she settled down between his legs and started to lick his opening.

 

* * *

 

His throat gets dry when he remembers how she teased his cock out with that clever tongue of hers and how she licked him then took him in her mouth and suckled on his shaft, her head bobbing up and down... How incredible it felt when he finally came...

Then they must have undressed themselves or each other, he's not sure which, because he vaguely remembers her showing him what to do with those soft mounds on her chest and how she loved it when he licked that little nub in the middle. They must have passed out or gone to sleep after that because the rest is a big, black void that his mind can't penetrate anymore.

He's not sure what to think about all this. It certainly seems, from what he can remember, that in spite of their physical differences they could make it work and... it was good. Really good. But he'd never considered her more than a friend, and he's never been interested in an inter-species relationship before.

He wonders how she will react when she wakes up. Will she remember what happened? How will she feel about it? Should he get dressed and sneak out before she becomes conscious?

His frantic thoughts freeze in a split second when she opens her eyes and looks at him, bewildered.

"Garrus? What are you doing here?"

She suddenly realizes that she's naked from the waist up, and she grabs the sheet and yanks it up, covering her front, sitting up at the speed of light, then cries out indignantly.

"What the hell happened? What did you do?!"

"Me?!" He sits up, enraged at her implications. "You're the one who started it!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You tried to seduce me!" he points an accusing finger at her.

"Are you crazy?" She clutches the sheet a little harder. "You must have drunk too much last night."

"Ha! Says the one who passed out, snoring."

"I never snore, you moron," she grunts, picks up her pillow and whacks him in the head with it.

"Well... As long as we're here... Do you want to go another round?" he flares his mandibles in a wide grin.

"Very funny," she growls at him, grabs the sheet, snatching it off the bed - and him, and wraps it around herself as she retreats to the bathroom.

"Fucking asshole, making a joke of everything," she grumbles as she disappears behind the door.

Garrus swallows hard. Actually, he wasn't joking.


	2. Oops

She turns on the shower and stands under the strong streams of water, putting her hands on the wall and letting the warm sprays wash over her body and clear her mind.

Squeezing her eyes shut she tries to concentrate on last night's events, hoping that she'll dig up something to make sense of why she woke up in bed with Garrus. Naked.

_'Let's see... We went to the Afterlife to have a few drinks. We had quite a few actually, I think. Then what?'_

She slowly begins to remember the dance, her propositioning Garrus ( _'Oh shit, did I really say that?'_ ), and Garrus turning her down. Then more drinking. They didn't want to go back to the Normandy, so they took a cab and came here to this hotel - wherever this was - and tried to sleep off their drunken stupor.

_'What else? Think hard,'_ she desperately probes her mind.

Blurry pictures start to flash up behind her eyelids, like a broken vid: Her rolling over on the bed and cuddling up to Garrus, inhaling his scent, an unbearable urge coming over her to touch him, the feel of his soft leathery skin between tough plates.

Then... His fingers stroking her seam... Gentle, but insistent... Her heart beats faster and her groin throbs at the memory of his touch, and she has to press her forehead to the cool tile wall of the shower to calm her breathing. The effect is short-lived, however, for the next scene she sees is herself between his legs, licking and suckling his cock, him growling and weaving his fingers in her hair.

The blood rushes to her face and she feels sick to her stomach with embarrassment, but at the same time she's incredibly turned on by her recollections. But that doesn't make it easier to realize who the instigator actually was.

_'Dammit, I guess it was really me who started all this,'_ she admits the facts to herself with a sigh.

She's a bit confused by her own behavior. She has a great deal of affection for Garrus, as an old friend, comrade and confidant. But she's never considered him as a potential mate. They are two different species, after all. Though, as her memories suggest, that doesn't seem to be too much of an issue.

She wonders how he feels about this whole thing. Was he making fun of her when he suggested "another round", or was he actually serious?

She turns the water off with a sigh, well aware that she'll eventually have to leave the bathroom and face him. She wraps herself in the big, fluffy towel she finds hanging on a bar attached to the wall and takes a deep breath before she walks out into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Garrus has gotten dressed and is pacing up and down, trying to figure out what to do. Should he wait for her and try to talk things over, or just leave and pretend that nothing happened?

He scribbles a note and he puts it on the bed.

 

_Shepard,_

_I'll see you on the Normandy._

_Sorry about last night._

He stares at the paper for a few seconds then crosses out the last line. He didn't do anything wrong. She was the one who came onto him... Besides, he's not that sorry. Well, he's sorry that he's in this mess right now, but not about what happened. What happened was... amazingly good. He just doesn't know where to go from here. If she was a turian, they would just chalk it up to blowing off steam and go on with their lives. But this is different. She's not a turian, and she's his best friend. What do humans do in this situation? He has no idea.

But then he starts to remember this human female from his C-Sec days. One of his friends helped her with something and she became obsessed with him. She would bring him turian delicacies to the office, she would wait for him after work and try to talk to him, she'd follow him around... The poor guy couldn't convince her to leave him alone and he had to transfer somewhere else.

What if Shepard became obsessed with him? She comes around a little too much as it is, usually when he's trying to get some work done on the main gun calibrations on the Normandy. Would he be able to do any work if she was constantly around, pestering him?

Oh, and how about that other human female that they had to restrain when she was chasing her husband around with the kitchen knife, because he dared to look at another woman? Shepard not only has several different guns at her disposal but her right hook is pretty mean, too. He can see her in his mind's eye, hunting him down, blowing holes in everything with her Viper, as he's trying to escape her wrath because he did something wrong.

He decides that human females are just too dangerous and too much trouble to get into a relationship with. He's just going to explain to her about the turian concept of releasing stress and hopes that she's not going to kill him.

He picks up the note, crumples it and throws it in the trashcan. He's going to talk to her and try to get out of this with his skin intact.

 

* * *

 

He stops in his tracks when she charges out of the bathroom, puts a hand on her hip and begins to talk fast, staring at the floor, like she had prepared a speech that she has to get through before she loses her nerve.

"Look, Garrus, I'm sorry. You were right; I started it all, and I apologize. I don't know what came over me. I think I drank a little too much. Umm..." she rubs her forehead with her free hand, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just that... I've been under a lot of stress... and... You know... I needed some... Umm..." her hand drops and starts to fiddle with the hem of the towel, "distraction. And... we were drunk and all... And... I know you're not into humans... Umm... But don't worry, it won't happen again."

She lets out a big breath, as if she's been holding it in the whole time, then finally looks up at him.

A few seconds pass in silence before he starts to talk, and when he does, he can't believe what he's saying.

"So, you just needed somebody, anybody, to relieve tension with? And, since I was there, it might as well have been me?"

_'Spirits, why did I say that?'_ he mentally kicks himself.

"What? No... I don't know... It's not like that..." she stammers.

"You know what? It doesn't matter," he waves a hand, as if to chase the whole situation away. "We blew off some steam. No big deal." He's not sure if what he's saying is true, but he hopes that she believes that he means it. "It's common practice on turian ships. Either that or sparring. Works either way. So just forget about it. I... ah... I have some stuff to do. See you on the Normandy."

He storms out in a huff, leaving Shepard frozen to the ground, gaping after him and pondering what just happened. Would she really have done the same thing with anybody else? Did she just use the first warm body she could get her hands on?

She comes to the conclusion that the answer is no.

 

* * *

 

By the time she gets back to the ship there are a million messages waiting for her and it's not until the evening when she finally has some time to pay a visit to the Main Battery and try to talk to him.

"Have you got a minute?" she asks his back when she enters.

"Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations," he grumbles without turning to face her.

_"Here we go. Interruptions starting. She'll probably hang around and not want to leave. I'll have to come up with some excuse to get rid of her,'_ he groans inside.

"Talk to you later, Garrus," she says in a low voice after a few seconds of hesitation, then she's gone.

_'Damn.'_ He can't believe it, but he's actually disappointed.


	3. Distractions

The next day they go on a mission to find Thane Krios, the drell assassin, and try to convince him to join their cause. They have to fight through hordes of mercs and mechs, following his trail, helped along by a few well placed shots from the assassin, and Garrus is quite impressed with his sniping skills. He has a feeling that Krios will be a good addition to the team and he's looking forward to meeting him. Maybe they can have some shooting contests once he's on board.

When they finally catch up with Thane he makes a showy entrance, does away with Nassana's bodyguards and Nassana herself in a few seconds, and ignores them while he performs a prayer "for the wicked".

Garrus notices Shepard's appreciative gaze traveling up and down Thane's body, her mouth curling into a smirk, and suddenly he's not so enthusiastic about having this drell on board. He's an assassin, after all; can they really trust him? He certainly can't.

But, the drell agrees to join them and gets a room in Life Support.

Garrus decides that he'll have to keep an eye on him.

 

* * *

 

A few days later he's waiting for the elevator to go down to engineering to talk to Ken and Gabby about the cannons when he sees Shepard go into Thane's room. He decides to hang around for a few minutes and see how long she's going to be in there. It seems like forever before she finally comes out, with a blissful smile on her face no less.

He pretends that he was just on his way to have a drink in the Observation room and gives her a terse nod as they pass each other.

As long as he's here, he might as well have that drink, so he enters the room and goes to the bar to pour himself some of that green booze that burns his throat but at least will have a lasting effect on his mood.

"Trouble?" Kasumi asks from the couch.

"Hmm? Uh... No. I just needed a drink," he replies, turning towards her.

He studies her face - the little part that is visible under the hood - and decides to risk asking her a few questions.

"Umm... What do you think of this Krios guy?"

"Thane? I've been on a mission with him and even though he seems to be a mysterious badass, he's actually pretty nice. Great sniper, too. He's not my type, but I can see how some women can be attracted to him."

"Some women?" Garrus swallows hard. "Like who?"

"I think Kelly likes him. And Shepard seems to come by quite often."

"Oh?" he tries to sound casual. "How often?"

"I think she's paid him a visit every day since he's come on board. I can hear everything that's going on around here, you know," she winks. "Why, are you jealous?" she snickers, flashing her dark eyes at him.

"Me? Don't be ridiculous. I'm just... I just want to keep an eye on him. To be sure he won't betray us. You know... Him being an assassin... You don't know where his loyalties are... Anyway, I have to get back to work. See you later."

Well, the drink didn't help. He's in a worse mood than before.

 

* * *

 

"Shepard, stop squirming!" Kasumi grabs her shoulders in exasperation. "I can't pull up the zipper if you keep moving around."

"Okay, fine," Shepard sighs. "What's the deal with this getup anyway?"

"You'd look really out of place at a society party in armor, don't you think? You look great. You should wear this stuff more often."

"Right. I could really kick ass looking like a hooker. Not to mention these shoes - soooo comfortable," she rolls her eyes.

"Well, it's going to be perfect for this party. Hock won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Fine, let's just go," she shrugs and heads to the door as soon as the zipper is up.

They leave Shepard's cabin and take the elevator down to the CIC. They are on their way to the airlock when the Armory's door opens and Garrus bursts out, nearly knocking them down.

"Watch where you're going, big guy," Shepard smirks as she grabs his arms to stop him before he flattens them.

He freezes, staring at her, his eyes roaming over her body. Her heart skips a beat and she can feel her blood rush to her face as his gaze lingers on her cleavage for a while and a predatory look appears in his eyes. Maybe Kasumi is right and she _should_ wear this stuff more often.

"Just where are you two going?" he finally asks. ' _Dressed like that_ ,' he wants to add, but thinks better of it.

"Just some party," Kasumi grins. "Girls' night out," she adds as she pulls Shepard away.

He's left standing there, staring after them until they disappear from his sight. He finally wills himself to move and heads towards the elevator. Once inside the cabin, he punches the button for the crew quarters deck with so much force that it almost cracks.

_'Party. Dammit. I bet there will be drinking involved. And I bet there will be males there, too. Human males.'_

He punches the wall this time, leaving a small dent, but he doesn't care.

_'Well, at least Thane wasn't with them.'_

That thought comforts him a little, but not quite enough. When the elevator finally arrives, he storms out of it and into Main Battery. Locking the door behind him, he starts to pace up and down, conjuring up the worst case scenarios that could happen.

_'Why do I even care? It's not like she's my... girlfriend or anything.'_

He pauses to grab the railing and tries to clear his head. But he can't stop thinking about her. That... Dress... Or whatever it's called... Really brought out her figure. Her waist, her hips, long legs... And her cleavage... He never cared about those funny bumps on asari and human chests before, but now... He remembers that night when he touched and squeezed them and they felt... So good. And when he licked that little pink nub in the middle, she gasped and held onto his neck and...

His plates start to loosen and he has to stop himself.

_'Shit.'_

* * *

 

He waits all day for her return, wondering if she's even going to come back for the night, and eventually he decides to try to grab some dinner, even though he's still not hungry. But he hasn't eaten all day and he knows, as a good soldier, that he needs to keep his strength up, if not for himself, then at least for the sake of their mission.

He goes to the Mess Hall and grabs the first dextro thing he can find, then sits down to try to choke it down. He growls at anybody who tries to talk to him, and soon he's alone at the table, free to fret and stew over how angry he is at Shepard... And himself, for letting her control him like this.

Suddenly there's a commotion, and he looks up just in time to see Kasumi helping Shepard into the Infirmary; her arm bleeding, blood smeared all over her armor.

_'Wait, her armor? What the hell happened? What kind of a party did they go to?'_

He jumps up from his seat and rushes into the Medical Bay. The chest, shoulder and arm pieces of Shepard's armor have been removed, her undersuit pulled down around her waist, and she's sitting on one of the beds, only her sports bra covering her upper body. Dr. Chakwas is applying medi-gel and bandages to her arm and shoulder, ignoring Shepard's cusses and curses.

"Are you okay?" Kasumi asks in a worried voice.

"Just peachy," Shepard winces, then her eyes fall on Garrus's shocked face. "Hey," she says, smiling at him through the pain.

"What happened? Are you all right? What kind of a stupid party did you go to?" he blurts out as he hurries to her side.

"She came to help me with... an important task," Kasumi says. "The party was just an excuse to get into a certain place and get something back that belongs to me."

"And you're just telling this to me now? Why didn't you take me with you?" His sub-vocals are low and threatening, but he doesn't care. They've put him through hell all day and now this.

"It was a delicate matter. We couldn't just charge in with guns blazing," Kasumi says, taken aback by the anger in his voice.

"Garrus, it's okay," Shepard interjects, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm fine, and we got what we wanted."

She's happy that he's finally willing to talk to her. He's been avoiding her since that night (' _Calibrations my ass!')_ and if this is all it took to get him out of his shell, then a few scrapes and bullet holes were worth it.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" She smiles at him and removes her hand, which he already misses as if a vital organ has been ripped out of his chest.

"You shouldn't be in here anyway," Dr. Chakwas chimes in, putting the finishing touches on her patching job.

"Fine. I'm going."

He casts one last disapproving look at Kasumi, then disappears through the door.

"He's quite fond of you, isn't he?" Kasumi winks at Shepard.

"We're old friends," she says, looking at the door, as if she could still see him.

"Riiight."


	4. Claims

The next day they dock at the Citadel and Shepard takes Garrus and Grunt with her to stock up on a few supplies. She wants to buy some weapon and armor upgrades, especially since her shoulder piece was damaged by Hock's damn gunship. This is Grunt's first time in a fancy place like this, and he's looking around, taking in everything like a child on his first trip to an amusement park. When they pass two krogan debating whether there is fish in the lake on the Presidium, his eyes light up.

"Can we go fishing?" he asks Shepard, smacking his lips. He hasn't actually eaten any fish in his whole short life, but that krogan made it sound so good he has to try it.

"On the Presidium? I doubt it," she laughs, but when she sees his disheartened face, she relents. "Okay, we'll ask about it. Good?"

"Yeah." He grins, and happily lumbers on alongside her.

They go to Rodam Expeditions first and when the turian shopkeeper finds out who she is he's more than happy to give her a discount and chat with her about their upgrades and adventure packages. He didn't think much of her when she first walked in, other than it was a bit unusual for a human to have turian and krogan associates, but now that he knows it's _the_ Commander Shepard gracing his store, he can't stop beaming at her. Until suddenly his eyes dart to Garrus, then back to Shepard, then he clears his throat and becomes all business again.

Shepard looks at Garrus behind her, and he returns her gaze with an innocent look and maybe a little smirk.

They finish their shopping then go on to explore the area, finding the Presidium groundskeeper leaning against a wall in Dark Star Lounge.

"Hey, do you know if there are fish in the lakes?" she asks.

"I get that question a lot. I think it's right behind 'Where's the restroom?' Those are reservoirs. The Presidium's own supply, independent from the water storage tanks in the Wards. The only place I know of on the station to get a live fish is Deleia Sanassi's gift shop."

"Sorry, Grunt," Shepard turns to her krogan companion.

"Yeah, whatever," he barks, but he looks disappointed.

The groundskeeper, happy to have an interested audience, starts to talk about the flowers on the Presidium, smiling and gesturing with his hands, until... He freezes, glances at Garrus, and suddenly clams up.

"Well, I won't keep you; it's been nice talking to you," he says and hurries away.

Shepard looks at Garrus, but he quickly turns his head and pretends to be extremely interested in their surroundings, examining every detail in the place.

_'Hmm. Something is going on.'_

To test her hypothesis, she goes up to the bar and orders a drink from the turian bartender.

"What will it be?" he asks.

"I want the strongest thing you have," she says and she can actually feel Garrus tense up behind her.

"Easy enough." The bartender pours some green liquid in a glass.

"This is... It's green?"

"And guaranteed to knock you on your ass," he grins as he pushes the glass in front of her.

Shepard chuckles and throws back the drink, then starts to have some small chat with the turian. He's laughing and joking with her, but again it doesn't last long, because suddenly he stops and looks at Garrus, then Shepard, his eyes evaluate her from head to toe with a smirk for a second, then he pulls away from the counter. She could swear that she hears the faint sound of a growl coming from Garrus.

"Well. Sorry, I have other customers to serve," he says then he moves away.

She looks at her team mates. Grunt seems to be totally oblivious to what's going on, and Garrus flares his mandibles in a grin.

Now she knows he's up to something, but she decides to wait until they're back on the Normandy, where she can talk to him in private.

 

* * *

 

"Shepard, need me for something?" Garrus says in that smooth, sexy voice that sends shivers down her spine, when she enters the Main Battery that evening.

"Have you got a minute?" she asks, determined that no calibrations are going to turn her away now.

"Sure, just killing time anyway."

_'Good.'_ She comes further into the room, letting the door close behind her.

"Today, when we were on the Citadel... You communicated something to the turians that I talked to, didn't you? Something on a frequency I couldn't hear."

"I... don't know what you're talking about." He tries to sound innocent, but he's not fooling anyone.

"Yes you do." She looks into his piercing blue eyes and he knows that he can't lie to her. She's not stupid, and she'd find out sooner or later. Besides, he might as well make his move now. He turns around and pushes a button to lock the door, swallowing before he answers.

"Yes, I did tell them something."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them... I told them that you're mine."

He looks at her defiantly, waiting for her reaction. She steps closer, so close that he can feel her hot breath on his face. His mandibles twitch, but he tries to remain calm.

"You claimed me?"

_'I don't care if she'll chase me around with a shotgun. I want her.'_

"Yes."

Her stomach trembles and her cheeks turn red at his revelations. Ever since their drunken tryst she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. A lot of sleepless nights have convinced her that it was no accident that she propositioned him; she had to admit to herself that she was incredibly attracted to him. But she thought that it was only her, that he wasn't interested. But now here he is, staring at her with fire in his eyes, and she can't stand it anymore.

"Well then, I claim you, too. You're mine, Garrus Vakarian," she whispers, putting her hands around his neck.

He lets out the breath he's not even aware he's been holding and his plates shift at her words and her touch. The world blurs around him, his eyes focusing only on her, her eyes, her breath, her fingers on the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. The next moment he lunges forward and pushes her to the door, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head, pinning her to the hard metal with his body, glad that he had the state of mind to lock it before. If it was anybody else she would push them back so hard they'd crack their skulls on the floor, and she would have their hearts for dinner; but this is Garrus, a take-charge Garrus on top of it, and that fact, plus the smug feeling that he wants her this much turns her on beyond measure.

He presses his mouth plates to her lips in an imitation of the kiss she gave him on the dance floor and softly growls when her tongue darts out to trace his mouth, seeking entrance. He eagerly obliges her and their tongues meet and brush against each other, and it's an incredible experience to taste her, to merge with her in a slow and deep and delicious kiss.

He lets go of her wrists and pulls away a little, just enough to let his hand move in between them, touching and squeezing her breast - _oh how much he's been longing for this -_ and it feels even better than he remembered. But his hand can't stay on this spot for too long, for it has other paths to discover, and it moves down her stomach to find its way to the junction between her legs. She gasps and bucks her hips when his palm pushes against her groin and his fingers find her seam under the fabric, already wet with her arousal for him. He draws his fingers along her folds, pushing in slightly, purring as she trembles and grips his arm.

"Garrus," she lets out a raspy moan, "as much as I'm enjoying what you're doing right now I think we should stop and take it to my cabin."

"Good idea," he rumbles, but just as she's about to move he stops her.

"Wait. We shouldn't disrupt the crew."

_'What? He's going to turn me down NOW? You've gotta be kidding me.'_

"You should go up first then I'll follow a few minutes later. It would be better than going together, like two varren in heat," he chuckles as he nips at her ear, his hot breath making her stomach tremble and her blood rush to her groin. She takes a sharp breath and almost loses her will to leave, but things would be much easier in her room... On her bed... So she collects herself and gently pushes him off.

"Oh. Okay. Good point. But don't make me wait too long. And... You might want to wear something comfortable."

Her eyes crinkle with a smirk at him, and when he unlocks the door she exits the room, giddy with excitement.


	5. A Night to Remember

She's sitting on her bed, facing the entry area to her quarters, wearing nothing but her bathrobe; the two front panels loosely held together by a belt that leaves the middle part of her chest and her crossed legs bare. She smiles when he walks in, but her eyebrows jump up on her forehead when she realizes that he hasn't changed into his civvies.

"Umm... You're still in your armor? I thought I told you to wear something comfortable. And by that I meant something that could be removed quickly."

"This was safer," he replies as he's coming down the stairs, peeling off his gloves and unclasping his chest piece, then dropping them all on the floor.

"Safer?" Her eyes widen and her eyebrows jump even higher. ' _What the hell did I do to him that night?'_

"Why? Is there something I should remember from our night at the hotel?"

"No. Safer for _this,_ " he chuckles then removes his codpiece, revealing his massive erection bulging under the fabric of his undersuit. "I didn't think that it would be a good idea to walk around like this. Heading to my commanding officer's quarters, no less."

Her hand flies to her mouth as she laughs, eyes twinkling, then she tries to stand up to help him out of the rest of his armor.

"No, stay there. I'm greatly enjoying the view," he says as he pushes her back down, then slowly unclasps the other parts and drops them on the floor in a pile, loving the way she watches his every move with anticipation. She's seen him naked before, but that was during their drunken tryst, and now she can't wait to see him again in all his glory. She bites her lips and runs her tongue over them as she anxiously waits for him to finish the show.

The top of his undersuit is the next thing to go, revealing his hard muscles and plates, then he finally pulls off his pants and throws them across the room, liberating his thick, blue cock as it stands at attention, pointing at her and ready for action. But there is one thing he wants to do first.

He nudges her knees apart then kneels down in front of her, settling down between her legs, and wastes no time in tearing her bathrobe open to reveal her breasts to his eyes and hands.

She gasps at the intensity of the motion, turned on even more than she already is, no matter how impossible that seems, and when he cups her breasts and gently squeezes them she lets out a ragged breath and throws her head back with her eyes shut tight. The graceful arch of her neck immediately draws his attention and he bends down to lick a path from her collarbone up to her jaw line then on to her ear. The sensation of his hot and wet tongue on her skin makes her tremble and clutch at his fringes, then she relaxes a little and moves her fingers down to their underside and the softer, leathery patches on the back of his neck. A low rumble escapes his throat that she can feel vibrate through her own body and she goes on to caress his skin, happy that she's found a part of him that is so responsive to her touch.

And he is indeed responsive; he nips at her shoulder, instinctively jerking his hips forward, and his grasp tightens on her breasts. He bends down, moves his fingers to the underside of one of them and snakes his tongue around her nipple, watching with interest as it pebbles and grows darker in color. He moves to her other side now and trails a long lick over her soft mound, then puts his mouth around the little nub in the middle and gently sucks on it, careful not to nick her with his sharp teeth, laving and lapping, loving the way her breathing hitches with every lick.

"Garrus," she moans, and he delights in hearing her say his name like that, and how she draws her fingernails along the back of his neck, and how her nimble fingers move down to scratch the soft patches of skin between his hard plates.

He lets out a little growl in response and decides to explore other parts of her body. His hand moves down her side, chuckling at her giggles, then slides down to her hip and on to her strong leg. It doesn't stray too far though, turning around and traveling back up, along the inside of her thigh, and when he finally reaches the spot she's been waiting for him to touch, she trembles and opens her legs wider for him. He strokes the outside of her labia with the back of a finger, then parts the folds and pushes in.

The only times he's caressed her here before were through her clothes, and he almost forgets to breathe as he explores this part of her anatomy, unhindered by any pesky fabric. He finds a little nub that seems to be extremely sensitive, for as soon as he touches it her hips buck into his hand and a sharp gasp escapes her throat. He grins with satisfaction at his discovery, and proceeds to rub her clitoris in slow circles, alternating with dipping his fingers into her wet seam, pushing in deeper and deeper, his cock twitching with every thrust, wondering how it will feel to be inside her.

As if she's read his mind, she grabs his arm and pants, "Garrus, I love what you're doing, but right now I can't wait for you to push that glorious cock of yours inside me."

He chuckles, quickly peels the robe off of her, picks her up and climbs up on the bed with her in his arms as if she was no heavier than a little bird, lays her down, then positions himself between her legs. She grabs the back of his neck and stares up into his eyes, her breathing hitching as he slowly pushes inside her. She's tight and hot and wet, and she feels absolutely wonderful as her inner muscles clamp down around him.

Putting his weight on his arms, he buries himself inside her to the hilt, then pulls almost all the way out, only to push back in again. She groans at the sensation of his shaft filling her, the tip and the ridges brushing against nerve bundles that send hot flashes of delicious signals to her brain. He starts to pump in and out in a steady rhythm, a low rumble emanating from his chest, the vibrations reverberating throughout her own body, adding to the incredible pleasure of his soft leathery skin rubbing against her clitoris, his hard plates brushing against her nipples with every move he makes.

He bends down and presses his mouth plates to her lips and they kiss, their tongues swirling against each other, exploring and tasting and caressing. Then he breaks away and nuzzles her neck, nips at her shoulder with his mouth and licks her skin, all the while pistoning in and out, now faster and harder, while she eagerly meets his every plunge with the thrusting of her own hips.

She moans with each push, clenches at his cowl then runs her fingers up and down his back, scratching his soft skin between his hard plates, loving the way he growls things into her ear that she can barely make out. _So tight... and hot... Spirits..._

Then he holds onto her as he flips them over, still connected, and now she's on top, bracing her hands on his chest for support. They lock eyes as she rolls her hips and he thrusts up into her. She loves the fire in his beautiful blue eyes as he watches her move, and he can't get enough of how her eyelashes flutter every time her clit rubs against his plates. His hands are all over her as she rides him: he strokes her back, cups and fondles her breasts that bounce so enticingly over him, squeezes her waist, reaches down and rubs her clitoris. She bends down and kisses him, straightening up again as he grabs her hips to hold her tight and he sets a furious pace pumping up into her. The pulsing inside her groin becomes so intense that it pushes her over the edge and she comes with a cry, her back arched, her walls spasming around him as he keeps drilling into her as she's coming down from her high.

The next moment she's under him again, heat building up inside her core once more as he continues to thrust and pound into her relentlessly, rubbing against sensitive nerves inside and out, taking away all her self-control as she whimpers and moans with each and every push. He revels in the way she contracts around him, her body soft and smooth but still so strong, and purrs and growls his approval when she squeezes his waist and digs her fingernails into his tough hide.

"Harder," she whispers in a raspy voice as she pulls her legs up and hooks her legs over his hips, digging her heels into his back, the new angle making him growl louder and his hips snap forward at a more desperate pace. He puts his weight on one arm, curving his body above her, while he slips the other hand under her ass and lifts it up, angling it towards him, allowing him to penetrate deeper. She sobs a guttural moan as he pounds her hard, just as she wanted, her nerves on fire now from the stimulation, her groin throbbing, desperately racing her release, nails digging in his back, and her hands move down to grab his ass and pull him even closer, increasing the friction over her clitoris.

Her inner walls are clamping down on his cock and he can feel that he's close, so close, but he tries to hold it as long as he can, for he wants to see her come apart again. And then there it is: Her body goes still for a second, she screams his name, then starts to convulse violently, and it feels incredible as her inner muscles milk his shaft, making him pump erratically a few more times before he sees fireworks behind his eyelids and he explodes inside her, his hot semen gushing out in bursts.

He collapses on his elbows above her, panting, staring into her half-lidded, happy eyes, and he strokes her face with the back of a finger, committing everything to memory. This will be a night he'll remember for the rest of his life.

He slowly pulls out and settles down beside her, pulling her close with the same movement. She snuggles up next to him, puts an arm over his waist and starts to draw little circles on his plates.

"Remember when you asked me if I would have done this with anybody else that night? The answer is no," she pants, still a little out of breath, looking up at him.

He flares his mandibles in a satisfied smile and affectionately rubs his chin against the top of her head.

"Remember when I asked if you wanted another round? I wasn't joking," he says.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want another round."

"That's good, because I do, too."

This is definitely a night they will remember forever. And repeat. Again and again.


End file.
